This invention relates to improved processes for continuously producing gums, such as chewing gums and bubble gums, which have improved texture and flavor release.
There are several systems known today for is producing gum bases and final gum products, such as chewing gums and bubble gums. The present invention can be used with all types of sugared chewing gums and bubble gums. For ease of reference, all such gums will be referred to herein by the single term xe2x80x9cchewing gumxe2x80x9d. Typically, the chewing gum base is made separately from the final chewing gum product, although there are several systems which are capable of producing a final chewing gum product in one continuous process.
In general, a typical chewing gum composition comprises a water-soluble bulk portion, a water-insoluble chewing gum base portion, water, and soluble flavoring agents. The insoluble gum base generally comprises elastomers, elastomer solvents, fillers, resins, polyvinyl acetate (PVA), fats, plasticizers, waxes, emulsifiers, and other miscellaneous ingredients. The flavoring can be added in various forms, and can either be sugar based for sweetness or acid based for sourness or tartness. The water-soluble portion of the gum composition decimates with a portion of the flavoring agents over a period of time during chewing. The elastomeric gum base portion is retained throughout the time the product is chewed.
Numerous chewing gums and chewing gum bases in the past have been produced using batch methods. Single blade batch mixers are typically used for these processes. The gum base ingredients are added either separately or simultaneously into the batch mixer and the materials are melted and mixed over time. After the gum base is processed, the molten gum base batch is emptied into coated or lined pans, or transferred to other equipment such as holding tanks or filling devices, then extruded or cast into shape, and allowed to cool and solidify, before being ready for use in a chewing gum.
When the final chewing gum products are processed using a batch method, portions of the gum base, together with softeners and bulking agents, are added to the mixer. Later, flavorings such as flavored oils and/or spray-dried flavors (sweeteners or acids) are added while mixing is continued until a homogenous mass is achieved. Systems of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,816,265, 5,000,965 and 5,057,328. The chewing gum mass is subsequently cooled and later rolled, scored, and wrapped into the final product.
Continuous extrusion machines have also been used for producing chewing gum bases and the final chewing gum products, or both. The use of continuous extruders to make a final chewing gum product is shown, for example, is U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,762 to Degady et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,325 to Lesko et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,407 to Kramer et al. Processes known in the art for continuously producing a chewing gum base with the use of a continuous extrusion machine are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,919 and 5,486,366 both to Song et al.
The chewing gum base and chewing gum product processes disclosed in these patents typically utilize a continuous extrusion machine, such as a twin-screw extruder. These extruders typically have several different feed inlets where the ingredients are added. is The elongated screws inside the barrels of the extruders are equipped with different types of mixing and conveying elements. Continuous extrusion machines that can be used for producing chewing gum bases and final chewing gum products include extruders from Togum, Baker Perkins, Werner and Pfleiderer Corp., Japan Steel Works, Leistriztz, WLS, and Buss Manufacturing Company.
Several efforts have been attempted in the past to extend the flavor of chewing gums over a longer period of time. These efforts include, for example, a controlled release of flavoring, micro-encapsulation of flavoring or other materials, and the like. Such systems are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,328 to Cherukuri et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,627 to Rutherford et al. Other methods involve granulating or agglomerating ingredients into a granular matrix to provide for a more controlled release of ingredients. This is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,160 to Zibell et al. Efforts have also been made to change the texture of the final chewing gum product. Certain textures have been found to be preferred by consumers depending on the type and flavor of the gum.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the production of chewing gum products. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for increasing the length of the flavor profile for the chewing gum product.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system for continuously preparing chewing gum products which have a controlled texture profile as well as a controlled flavor profile. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved process for continuously producing chewing gum products in which the flavor is released more slowly and evenly than in known chewing gum products.
These and other objects are met by the present invention in which a preferred form of the invention is described hereinafter.
The present invention provides an improved system for continuously producing a chewing gum product. In particular, the present invention provides an improved process for producing a final chewing gum product which has an improved texture and which can have its flavor profile changed as desired to have an initial xe2x80x9cburstxe2x80x9d of flavor and/or a slower and longer release of flavor. The final texture of the gum can also be adjusted as desired and also adjusted depending on the particular flavor and flavor profile desired.
In accordance with the present invention, a continuous extrusion processor is used to produce the chewing gum product. Various ingredients are added to the extruder, including a gum base, sugar, softeners, plasticizers, oils and flavoring. The sugar is divided into two portions with one portion being added at the beginning of the extrusion process and the other portion being added as one of the last ingredients. Dividing the sugar into two portions affects the texture of the final chewing gum product and makes it smoother and more chewable. Adding the flavor downstream of the other ingredients creates an initial xe2x80x9cburstxe2x80x9d of flavor when the gum is chewed. Splitting the flavor and adding a portion of it upstream changes the flavor profile of the gum and creates a slower and more even release of the flavor throughout the chew. Any conventional flavorings can be used with the present invention, including sweet flavorings and sour or tart flavorings.
Dividing the sugar material in the extruder, together with controlling other extrusion parameters, such as the speed of the extruder and the temperatures of the various extrusion barrels, allows control of the flavor and texture profiles and allows production of various types of chewing gum products. The present invention allows a better quality final product to be prepared, as well as a product in which the flavor can be released in different amounts and at different times in the chew.
Tables and charts (data) have been created which provide the requisite amounts of sugar and/or flavoring to use in the added portions in order to produce a chewing gum with a prespecified texture and flavor. The data specifies the appropriate operating conditions and temperatures in the extruder and barrel sections, as well as the timing and amounts of ingredients to be added in order to achieve the desired end result. The precise texture and consistency of the final gum product as desired and specified can be provided on a regular and uniform basis without additional time, expense, or experimentation.
Post-extrusion cooling procedures are also unnecessary with the present invention. The extrusion temperatures needed and utilized with the present invention are sufficiently cooler than known processes which require cooling procedures before the gum method can be rolled and scored.
The gum material can further be provided at lower extrusion pressures than known processes and without an extrusion die at the downstream end. Pressures on the order of one atmosphere can be utilized with the present invention.
These and other features, advantages, and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from a review of the following description, when taken in view of the accompanying drawings and appended claims.